Lambent Wretch
Lambent Wretches, also known as Dark Wretches, are a unique form of Wretch that have become Lambent. The origins of the Lambent Wretch are unknown, but they are the first known Lambent species to the COG. Much like all Lambent lifeforms, Lambent Wretches are volatile and considerably tougher then a standard Wretch in both attack and durability. History Destruction of Halvo Bay When Kilo Squad was ordered by Colonel Ezra Loomis to help guard a COG convoy through Old Town, a group of Lambent Wretches attacked and destroyed the convoy. Kilo found the convoy and half of the company of Gears dead. After being ordered back to the Museum of Military Glory, the squad had to fight several Lambent Wretches around the site before entering an underground wine cellar. Kilo found more Lambent Wretches inside the archives room of the Museum, along with some Serapedes. They were the first to enter Kurt Elliot's mansion once the outside defenses were deactivated and destroyed the door that led to the library of the mansion but were eventually slain by Kilo Squad. Large packs of Lambent Wretches attacked Kilo Squad through the streets of the parade grounds, along with another Serapede and a juvenile Corpser, on their way to the Museum of Military Glory to deploy the Lightmass Missile. A large number of Lambent Wretches would later storm the courthouse where Kilo Squad was put on trial. Lightmass Offensive Reports of glowing Wretches had been given to the COG even before the Lightmass Offensive and it was thought that they had mutated due to direct Imulsion exposure and were being used by the Locust in the war. Sgt. Marcus Fenix had no knowledge of them but Anya warned him about their high volatility. They at first only saw them around the Lethia Imulsion Facility. While Delta split up to look for an entrance inside, Marcus and Dom spotted a Lambent Wretch which screeched at them; a large pack appeared and attacked. They confirmed their volatile nature as they killed the entire pack. As Delta Squad tried to find the Cart Control Room, they found what appeared to be a carnage of the Stranded that were probably taking shelter in the facility with no sign of the Wretches that did it. Their foot-trails were on the floor, leading to the belief that they did it, but one Stranded was still alive and was used as a guide by the Gears to take them to the Control Room. However, as they arrived to a part of the facility where they had to pass through fallen debris of wood, the Stranded fell through and was quickly killed by the Lambent Wretches below. Delta managed to pass through the wood floor and continue their journey. As they advanced through the Imulsion Facility, more packs of Lambent Wretches ambushed them from the ceiling and on the floor, appearing in large numbers and screeching very loudly each time. Several Wretches attacked the carts that the Gears used to reach the mining facility of the factory. More packs ambushed them in the Outer Hollow as they advanced through the darkness; they became a real inconvenience for the Gears as they even bugged them as they dealt with a much bigger problem.Gears of War As the Tyro Pillar entered through a dark tunnel, Lambent Wretches boarded the train and attempted to stop Marcus and Dom from reaching the Lightmass Bomb by derailing the train and attacking them. However, they were unable to stop the two.Gears of War: Act 5: Desperation: Train Wreck Lambent Pandemic During Cole's team Mission to Hanover to try to find supplies, Lambent Wretches were part of the Lambent forces infesting the city and attacked the Gears inside a park, and inside the Cougars Stadium. The next day, while searching for a fuel shipment in the city of Char, a Gear group, comprised of Marcus Fenix, Anya Stroud, Samantha Byrne and Jace Stratton, encountered several Lambent Wretches and other Lambent lifeforms while heading towards the refinery. The Gears managed to overcome their aggressors and continue their search. Inside the city of Halvo Bay, Lambent Wretches were found at Paduk's camp at the Beached Imulsion Rig along with Formers. When Paduk returned with a group of Gears led by Damon Baird, they took down some packs of Lambent Wretches before leaving the camp. When the Maelstrom device was destroyed by Fenix's squad, the Lambent were able to assault the island of Azura. Several Lambent Wretches attacked Delta while they called a pair of elevators inside Pinnacle Tower. They managed to hold them off until the elevators got down. After Adam Fenix activated the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon, all Lambent and Locust lifeforms across the surface of Sera died, Lambent Wretches included. Behind the scenes *In Gears of War 2, although never seen, Lambent Wretches are referenced once as the Brumak is mutating into the Lambent Brumak, which gives Marcus the idea to use the Lambent Brumak to replace the lost Lightmass Bomb to sink Jacinto. *They return in Gears of War 3 as enemies in both Horde 2.0 and during Lambent attacks in the campaign. *They also appear in Gears of War: Judgment, attacking Kilo Squad at several points during the campaign. *Although they are Lambent, they do not attack the regular Locust. *Unlike all other Lambent enemies, Wretches will explode in front of you after you chainsaw them in Gears of War 3 and Judgment. Appearances *''The Rise of RAAM'' *''Gears of War: Judgment'' *''Gears of War'' *''Gears of War: Ultimate Edition'' *''Gears of War 2'' *''Gears of War 3'' References Category:Gears of War Category:Gears of War 3 Category:Lambent Locust